


【SUNEW｜善新】綿羊與狼

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo





	【SUNEW｜善新】綿羊與狼

忍不住想要親他。

金善旴應該要反感的，但他並沒有否定這個想法。  
崔澯熙令人忍不住的地方太多了。下意識地捉弄他，無法克制地告白，忍不住想要將他一同拖入深淵。  
就算卸下了唇膏，依舊是淡粉色，一年四季沾上的櫻花瓣。金善旴盯著他看。崔澯熙沒有特別注意金善旴在做什麼，他們一直以來都能舒適地待在一起。

「我是狼啊。」  
金善旴曾反駁他是綿羊，但也許崔澯熙說對了。

崔澯熙靠在金善旴肩膀上玩手機，正想問突然移動的金善旴要去哪裡，下一秒就被親了。 雙手撐在他的腰側兩旁，僅止於觸碰的淺吻。生理反應比腦袋思考快了一步，崔澯熙的耳朵紅起來，然後閉上雙眼，不去看金善旴清澈的雙眼，但心臟仍然自顧自地加速。

金善旴不懂接吻，事實上也不懂自己為何要這麼做，但這一瞬間好像就是世界上最柔軟的時刻，雙腳輕易地陷下去，將他溫柔潮濕地環抱，這是他最熟悉的人，相吻的觸感卻是陌生的。

在腦袋沸騰過度之前，崔澯熙推開金善旴，撇開頭，因為他不知道該用什麼表情看他。  
「對不起。」金善旴通常沒那麼快道歉，但他知道這次是真的闖大禍了。  
「啊，你真的是……。」崔澯熙忿忿地抱怨，但掩飾不了發紅的臉頰。總是游刃有餘地唱著戀愛的歌詞，在這個和戀愛極度相似的鏡頭裡，他卻不知道該做什麼才好。「我是哥啊……！」  
「我知道，哥生氣了。」金善旴在床上正襟危坐地面對用玩偶遮住臉的崔澯熙。又小又白的綿羊，咬不痛他的綿羊。  
「……沒有。」  
「哥？」  
「算了，我有。」崔澯熙發現自己似乎越描越黑，慌張地從床上跳起來，匆忙忙往門口跑。「因為技術太爛了。」

金善旴不解地看著踩著卡通拖鞋笨拙逃走的哥，手指撫上自己的嘴唇，還是有點乾燥。  
這是他第一次接吻，當然做不好啊，他無辜地心想。

「哥才是狼啊。」殘留在他嘴唇上，沒有名字的香甜，在他懷中溫暖的身體是崔澯熙的氣味。  
是你先吞食我的。


End file.
